To Need a Slayer
by HeatherStacieA
Summary: A man with a need is coming to town and his need is Buffy. Angel takes a vacation to visit his Uncle.


To Need A Slayer~To Need A Slayer~   
Title: To Need A Slayer   
Author Heather   
E-Mail: "AutumnSun@aol.com"   
Rating: PG-13 maybe a little higher. Some swearing and adult content..   
Content warning: Language, suggestive dialouge, violence.   
Summery: A man with a need is coming to town and his need is Buffy. Angel takes   
a vacation to visit his Uncle.   
Author comments: This story is altnerative universe. All the events up to   
Surprise has happened. Angel saying "Ilove you" giving her the ring, and them   
sleeping together but he didnt' turn evil. Cordy and Xander are still togther as   
are Willow and Oz. Buffy's mom knows she's the slayer. Angel and Buffy are   
together.   
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and company I sadly do not own. They belong   
to Joss Whedon, the WB and those FOXy guys.   
Buffy was bored. Maybe it had something to do with the equations her Algebra two   
teacher was babbling on about. 'I really don't want to be here. I would even   
rather be training with Giles right about now!' All these numbers and letters   
were a blur. 'I wonder if she's getting this?' Buffy glanced in interest at her   
math partner.   
Cordy.   
How she had got stuck with the bubble brain was beyond hers. And worse she had   
turned out to be a smart bubble brain.   
The first time Buffy had noticed this was there first test. A big red D- stared   
back at her. "Well it wasn't fair, and way to hard for a first test!" Buffy had   
whined. That's when she noticed Cordy casually pointing at her paper. A B+ stood   
out in bold.   
"What? You got a B+? How is that possible?" she had gasped. Cordy had just   
smiled and claimed that she was good at taking tests. Buffy had never been able   
to get over Cordy's higher grade. And Cordy never got over rubbing it in.   
"Psssst! Cordy what did you get for number three?"   
Cordy glanced in annoyance at her. "I'm not going to tell you! Do the homework,   
duh!" With that she turned her back away from her.   
"Gee, thanks Cordy." Buffy said with sarcasm. Cordy didn't bother to answer.   
Buffy turned back to her work with a frown. Just when she thought she would   
actually have to tackle the abusive math, the bell rang.   
"Thank God!" she screeched leaping up from the table and all but ran out the   
door. Walking down the hall it took her moment to realize Cordy was walking next   
to her.   
"What do you want?"   
"Gee, pathetic much? You bolted out of the classroom practically screaming, if I   
humiliated myself like that...."   
"Look Cordy, I got to book for training with Giles, so unless you have something   
to say that I actually care about, I got to go!" With that Buffy bounded off   
down the floor, leaving Cordilia glaring after her.   
The sound of panting was loud in the room. The sight of the slayer and the   
watcher in combat painted the library. Sweat was the perfume of the air, and you   
could almost taste Buffy's victory-again.   
"Ouch!" Giles grunt could be heard as she made contact with his shin for the   
third time. Buffy grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Giles, I'll try not to hit you so   
hard next time."   
"Right, you just train, let me worry about the minor details."   
"Sheesh, Giles, take a pill. I'm training."   
A few more minutes of well planned hard kicks at Giles sore shin, ended the   
training.   
"Agrh, okay, um enough training for one day, I think you're doing fine. We'll   
call it a day and I'll see you for patrol tonight?"   
"Okay, whatever, see ya!" Buffy gathered her things up ignoring Giles words of   
"And you better be there on time", with out a backward glance.   
Giles shook his head in exasperation.   
The Bronze was really not happening that night. Buffy stared at Oz's band who   
was playing for the third time that week. 'No offense to Willow, but his band is   
seriously getting old.' Buffy thought glancing over at Willow who was staring at   
Oz with a dreamy expression on her face.   
"Hey, Will, so I was wondering, I made like this big commitment to do a little   
better in school my senior year, so um maybe you can help me a little with this   
Algebra stuff. You know like tutor me or something?"   
Willow nodded distracted, "Oh ya sure whatever you want."   
"Great! So we can start tomorrow? I'll bring my books to the bronze. We can do a   
whole study bronze thing!"   
"Hmm, sure."   
"Umm, and you can also go into the computer and change all my grades..."   
"Uh-huh."   
"And then do the same thing for my college, and you're not listening to a single   
word I'm saying."   
Willow looked at Buffy for the first, and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry Buffy,   
I'm all ears."   
"It's not a big deal, I just want you to help me with my math. I'm kind of   
dawdling there."   
"Sure, Buffy, no problem. I'll make you a math expert in the end of the   
session!"   
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Let's not push are luck."   
"You don't give yourself enough credit. You're smart, you just don't try to be,   
well, er what I mean." Willow blushed with embarrassment.   
"No, it's okay, I know what you mean. You're right. I don't apply myself as much   
as I should, and I really should work harder, and I'm really sounding like my   
mother, or Giles right now." Buffy stared, glumly down at the table.   
"You're to hard on yourself, besides I have something that is going to make you   
feel better."   
"A guaranteed A in math? You can get me into any college I want?"   
Willow gestured towards the back of the bronze. "Well no, but Angel is here!"   
Buffy looked towards the direction Willow was pointing in to see him. He was   
leaning casually up against the Coffee bar counter looking at her, waiting.   
"Oh. Well thanks. But I think I'll take the A."   
"Buffy!"   
"Kidding, kidding. Thanks Will."   
"Sure."   
Buffy picked up her purse and headed towards the coffee bar.   
"Hey." She smiled.   
"Hey. So you patrolling later?"   
She made a face and said sarcastically, "Gee Angel, how was your day? Anything   
exciting happen? I love you!"   
Angel looked taken aback for a minute and then smiled. "Sorry. How was your   
day?"   
"Other then the fact that Cordy is smarter then me at math, and I'll probably   
flunk it, it's going okay."   
Angel looked sympathetically down at her. "I'd offer to help, but I"m not sure   
we'd get much studying done."   
"That's okay, I've already asked Willow, she said she'd help me out. If she can   
tear herself away from wolf boy for a while." Buffy gestured towards Oz who was   
right in the middle of a guitar solo.   
Angel followed her gaze. "They seem pretty into each other."   
"To say the least." Buffy was quiet for a moment before speaking. "So you want   
to um...?"   
"No."   
Buffy sighed. "Come on Angel, it's not life or death here, it's just a little   
dance...."   
"I don't fast dance. I've told you a million times." Angel looked uncomfortable   
at that minute.   
'It must be a weird question for a two hundred and forty two year old vampire.'   
Buffy thought with some amusement.   
"It's not like I'm asking you to change your life, just one little dance. I mean   
I'm not asking you to save my life...."   
"With I would do in an instant, but I'm not dancing."   
Buffy looked at him for a moment. Deciding whether or not to pout her way into   
winning. Then she saw his face that looked really awkward. 'I'm being really   
immature. I mean he's here with me and I have to have more.' Buffy was deciding   
to change the subject when the a man came up to them looking intently at her.   
"Buffy Summers?"   
Buffy frowned. "Umm ya? Who are you?" Beside her she felt Angel stiffen   
slightly.   
The guy gave Angel a casual once over before handing her a red rose. "This is   
for you then."   
Buffy took the rose in bewilderment, and watched the man walk away. She glanced   
at Angel with a questioning look in her eyes. He shrugged. It wasn't from him.   
She looked at Xander and Cordy who were dancing together. Not them.   
And then at Willow who was still staring up at Oz. No not her.   
AT that point Buffy glanced around the Bronze for anyone looking her way but she   
couldn't see anyone. She saw the man who handed her a flower standing by the   
door to the back entrance. She quickly stood up and left Angel sitting at the   
bar.   
"Hey! Hey wait a minute!"   
The flower guy turned around and raised his eyebrows. "Ya?"   
"Who gave you this rose? IS this from you?"   
The guy smirked. "No, no offense but I don't give roses to girls your age."   
Buffy spoke impatiently. "Okay then, but who gave it to you?"   
"It's a secret admirer, can't we just leave it at that?"   
"No!"   
The guy sighed. "Fine. For your information I don't know who the guy was. I work   
for the Bronze, and I was taking out the garbage. Suddenly this car pulls up   
along side me This guy rolls down the widow a little bit and calls me over. I   
was nervous, because it isn't always the best of alley ways, when it comes to   
them you know."   
Buffy made an impatient sound.   
"So anyways he told me to look for a girl with your clothing description, and   
looks. Said your name was Buffy Summers and to give her this rose. Paid me   
twenty bucks. So I did. Don't ask me what he looked like because I don't know.   
His window was only rolled down enough to hand me the rose and speak to me. Now   
if you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of."   
Buffy stared after the man as he walked up the stairs of the Bronze. Slowly she   
turned and headed back towards Angel.   
Angel was looking at her with a questioning gaze. "Well?"   
"He said he doesn't know who the rose was from. Some guy in a car handed it to   
him gave him my description and name and told him to give it to me."   
Angel frowned. "That's kind of strange."   
"That's an understatement. I wonder who it is?"   
"I don't like this Buffy."   
Buffy looked over his face which looked tense under the lights hanging over the   
coffee bar counter. She hesitated before speaking.   
"Now don't take this the wrong way Angel, but is it possible you're a little   
jealous? I mean it's a rose not a letter from the una bomber."   
Angel looked at her and relaxed a little bit. "I'll admit it bothers me a   
little. But that's beside the point. Why would someone not want this guy to see   
him. This guy knows your name, what you look like... What if it's one of Spike's   
new schemes."   
Buffy sighed. "Angel, first of all it's probably a guy who was to shy to say   
something and didn't want to be found out. Second of all Spike's been gone for a   
month now, with no sign of him returning. I don't think we should worry about   
this."   
He looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking reluctantly. " I guess your   
right. I am making a big deal over nothing. Sorry."   
Buffy gave him a sly grin. "Well you could make it up to me by dancing with   
me..."   
"No."   
"Well it was worth a try..."   
***   
It was her. After months of looking, waiting I had found her again. My slayer.   
My beautiful trophy. I lived to find a slayer in ever generation. I needed them.   
They fulfilled my soul purpose in living, I needed air to breath and they were   
my breath. And at last I had found her. She was even more beautiful then the   
last. That blond hair, to feel it curled around my wrist, those eyes to be   
staring up at me, begging me to love her, to not hurt her.   
I could feel my hands start to shake with suppressed excitement. It had been to   
long since the last one. A lifetime.   
Slayer's.   
I loved everything about them. There strength and skill, there wit, the way   
there chest would rise and fall, out of breath, while killing the demons. I   
loved there nobility. They had true honor, and grace. Something I felt lacking.   
I needed her, them, any slayer, that would help me fulfill my never ending life.   
  
I loved all slayers.   
I recalled the last true time I had owned a slayer. I cannot recall her name but   
she had been wonderful. I had caught her by surprise asleep in her bed. She   
might have been able to stop me, but pity the fool dress maker who made woman,   
slayers wear such atrocious clothing.   
She had no chance.   
I took her to my home. Chained in iron. Impossible to break free.   
I told her how much I loved her, needed her, and she...   
d spit in my face.   
It wasn't my fault that I hit her. She made me so angry. All I wanted to do was   
love her. Love them. But they always resist.   
I made it up to her. I brought her flowers, exotic chocolates. I knew how much   
she loved chocolate from hours or watching her. Day after day, month after month   
of just drowning in her essence. Her pure being.   
She rejected all my gifts.   
I had to punish her. To get her to realize how much I loved her.   
I told her she would have no food or water until she realized how much I loved   
her, until she was submissive towards me.   
It was the fifth day before she caved.   
It was such a wonderful feeling.   
So arousing.   
She begged.   
A slayer, begged to me! It was a considerable accomplishment. Slayers never beg,   
above all else is their strength their pride.   
She begged.   
For me.   
A slayer.   
I felt a rush of power, I smiled down at her and patted her cheek. "You see how   
much I love you? " I said, helping her drink her water in her delirium state.   
Then she had betrayed me.   
That bitch.   
After all I gave her, she betrayed me!   
Broke both wrists and forced her way out of the handcuffs. I had almost not been   
there time. But I caught her struggling with her broken bones, trying to open   
the bolts on the door. I swung her around. AT first I was so hurt I could only   
stand there staring at her. Then the side I hate, the side I couldn't control   
broke free. I don't recall what I said, only the feel of her soft skin as I   
slowly choked the life out of her. I dumped her in the harbor. A burial at sea.   
It was the honorable thing to do.   
And now at long last staring up at this beautiful creature I had at last found   
another slayer.   
I recall the last time I had found the slayer. The slayer I knew was the one I   
was looking for. She had been the strongest of all her kind. I had never felt so   
overwhelmed with pure love then by her.   
Sunshine.   
Such a beautiful name she had. I would sit there for hours on end just saying   
her name over and over shuddering with suppressed need.   
Sunshine.   
I had almost taken her. In surprise, in her bedroom like the last one. But she   
had been strong. Her foot connected with my head until I knew no more. The   
strongest slayer I had ever seen. I was devastated when I could not find her   
again after that. She was so beautiful, the one I loved the most. She had   
actually beaten me, and for that I knew I had missed my chance at the best   
slayer. The one that would be the most pleasurable to watch struggle in my arms.   
  
I have never met a slayer of her equal   
Until now.   
Buffy Summers. I had received information about her. I knew about her   
accomplishments with The Master. With countless evils. She had beaten them all.   
She was better then my Sunshine. I could not wait to hold her in my arms.   
Buffy.   
Her name was horrendous. I cannot imagine a creature of her beauty, her strength   
with a name like Buffy.   
I would have to change her name.   
Maybe to Sunshine.   
Sunshine had been beautiful, Buffy would be my Sunshine.   
She had to be.   
~~~~~~~~   
Buffy was trying to ignore the silence between Angel and her on the way home to   
the Bronze. She finally couldn't take it and turned to him.   
"Angel if you're still worried about the rose...."   
Angel glanced at her. "No, it's not that, I've been meaning to tell you   
something and I haven't..."   
Buffy swallowed nervously. "Okay, I'm listening what is it?   
"I have to go away for a little while. It's not that I want to but I have to go   
visit, my, my Uncle back east."   
Buffy stared at him for a few moments of silence. "You have an Uncle? That's   
alive?"   
"It's a long story."   
"I've got time."   
Angel gave an irritated sigh. "You aren't going to give up on this are you?"   
"Nope."   
"All right, but let's wait until we get to my apartment."   
They continued the rest of the way to his apartment in silence. The stars   
throbbed, and the moon shown, a white beacon against the black velvet silk of   
the sky. When they arrived, Buffy shivered in the fall air, hurrying through   
Angel's open doorway.   
Then she turned to him with a look of expectation. "Well?"   
He hesitated only for a moment. "When I was young I had an uncle that I always   
looked up to. He had a lot of money and social status. I always thought he was   
perfect until I realized just how greedy and corrupt he is. WIth all that money   
he wouldn't give a dime to my father. My father barly had enough money to feed   
us. And my rich uncle wouldn't give us a any money. I hated him for that. But   
when I turned into a vampire, I liked the idea of my rich, greedy uncle being   
like me. The perfect vampire. And he was, while I was evil. We lost touch for a   
while until I found out around 1920 that he was working for the government-"   
"Wait a minute! You're telling me that the government knows about vampires?"   
Buffy interupted.   
"Well, yes. They know about a lot of things. He does good work for them. Knows a   
lot of things about the past, he can only die a couple of ways. He's been used   
as a spy during the cold war..."   
Buffy began to whisle the theme of The X-Files.   
Angel glanced at her in surprise for a moment, and then grinned in spite of   
himself. "I guess it does sound kind of conspircy like."   
"Just don't tell me he investigated UFO's and I'll still be able to hold my   
pretent partiatism."   
"He works for the CIA actually. Not that it's much better. Anyway, my uncle can   
give me identification, passports, credit card and bank accounts. He can change   
my name and give me a new identy when needs may be. and he also, He gives me   
money." His voice was gruff. It was obvious Angel hated his uncle giving him the   
money he need to survive.   
"Oh."   
"It's not like I don't deserve it. He owes me and my family, he owes me things   
he never gave me."   
"Hey, Angel, you don't need to explain anything to me. It' doesn't bother me   
allright? I love you, for you, not where you get your money, or how much. If you   
hate your uncle so much why are you going to see him now?"   
"I need money again." There was a hint of shame in his voice as he explained.   
"The last time I saw him was, before-, before the gypsy camp. I invested my   
money in the bank and didn't touch it for a long time, but then I had to start   
over and the expenses were a little higher then I thought. I'm alsmost out   
again. He gives me the money I need whenever I visit. I've kept in contact with   
him off and on for a while now, and now I have to go see him. He doesn't make it   
easy Buffy. I have to stay with him till the end of the week. And I'm going to   
have to be Angelus. For a week."   
Buffy looked at him. "I'm sorry. I know it will be hard for you. But there's   
really nothing you can do. Promise you'll call me?"   
"Of course, but Buffy, aren't you... What I mean is.."   
"I'm not ashmed of you Angel, I never have been and I never will. I love you for   
you, remember that."   
Angel didn't reply.   
"When do you leave?"   
Angel glanced at the clock on his wall. "My flight leaves at 10:00. My uncle   
arranged a private plane, guaranted darkness until we land."   
"That gives you three hours until you have to leave. I'll help you pack and then   
take you to the airport."   
"Buffy, you don't have to it will be dangerous for you to take me there. The   
pilot and air flight attendants are people he hired-"   
"He won't see me Angel not if we park far enough away. And I won't get out of   
the car. I promise."   
"I don't know Buffy I've seen the way you drive..." He gave a hint of a smile.   
"Thanks a lot. Don't worry," Buffy placed a hand over her heart, "I solemnly   
swear to get you there in one piece okay?"   
He gave a full smile. "All right."   
"Great, now let's get packing."   
The drive towards the airport was a silent one. It wasn't until they parked a   
little bit away from the private plane Angel had to take, that she spoke.   
"Will you call me when you get there?"   
"Of course. It's only a week you know."   
Buffy managed a small smile. "I know. Hey don't let your uncle get to you to   
much okay? If he does just let me know and I'll go and kick some sense into him.   
Maybe stake him."   
Angel laughed. "That's okay, I think the government might get suspicious."   
Buffy grew serious. "Angel, I hope you don't feel ashamed for making your uncle   
a vampire. You didn't do it you know."   
In that instant Angel's face became a mask. "I don't want to talk about this."   
Buffy grabbed his arm. "Angel no, no. In the last two months you've really   
changed. You've finally started to stop brooding so much. To stop blaming   
yourself all the time. Don't go back to that now."   
Angel was silent for a while, then he finally spoke. "It's hard Buffy, but I'm   
trying."   
"That's enough."   
Angel nodded. "It's time for me to go."   
Buffy looked out at the dark night, sighing a little. "All right, I guess this   
is it then. Bye Angel."   
"Don't worry I'll call you tomorrow night at six, your time."   
They both leaned in together and kissed. For Buffy the moment ended all to soon,   
and then Angel was walking out towards the plane. He glanced back one more time   
and waved a little. Then he was gone disappearing into the oppressive darkness.   
'I"m going to miss him so much.' Buffy thought to herself. And then felt angry.   
' This will be good for me. I've become far to dependent on him. I need a week   
to myself and my friends.' Not feeling any better after her pep talk with   
herself Buffy drove back towards Sunnydale.   
~~~~   
As soon as Buffy arrived at home she called Willow.   
"Hello?"   
"Willow, hi, I was wondering if you wanted to spend a couple nights at my house.   
My mom is out of town."   
"I'd love to Buffy, but my mom won't let me stay at anyone's house with out   
'adult'   
supervision. Sorry."   
"It's okay, normally I'd stay at Angel's, but he's out of town for the week."   
"Angel out of town?"   
"Ya he's visiting his uncle."   
"Angel has an Uncle? That's alive?" Willow's voice mirrored Buffy's own surprise   
earlier.   
"I know I said the same thing, it's a *long* story. The uncle is a vamp, that's   
the gist of it."   
"Okay, I don't think I really want to know. You can stay over here if you want   
Buffy." "No, that's okay, I'll be fine, see you at school tomorrow."   
"Okay bye."   
Buffy set the phone back down in it's cradle, and glanced at the clock. 9:30   
glowed brightly in the darkened contrast of the room. She got up from her bed   
and began to get ready for patrol with Giles. It was going to be a long night.   
And she had been right, after a long hellish night of patrol she wanted nothing   
more then to sink into her bed and forget about her world. The house was dark   
when she got home and she wished she had left a light on to welcome her back.   
Clicking on her over head light when she entered her room she surveyed the mess.   
Dirty clothes were strewn all over the floor, along with shoes, c.d.'s, and   
other miscellaneous things. Sighing with exhaustion, she shrugged. She'd worry   
about it in the morning. When her head hit the pillow she fell instantly asleep   
and began to dream.   
"Stop it." She was fighting against chains, but for some reason they weren't   
giving.   
"Shh", a voice was gently chiding her, coaxing her to be calm and still.   
She struggled harder. "Get the hell away from me." She was snarling, trying to   
keep her defiance intact, trying to not let her fear show through. She hated   
being chained like this, her, the slayer. She was not supposed to be chained   
like an animal.   
"It's all right you know. I'm only keeping you here because I love you. You'll   
love me soon."   
She felt herself push a mass of hair out of her face and squinted in the bareley   
visible light, up at her captor. All she saw was a shadowy outline.   
"Who the hell are you? Why am I here?"   
"Why are you asking me this?" his voice sounded strained and nervous. "I already   
told you, because I love you. You aren't going to be stupid like the last one   
are you? I hate stupid slayers, they don't last long."   
She quieted for a moment. She didn't like her situation, but if she was going to   
get out of it, to figure out some escape plan she needed to remain calm. "Okay,   
you love me. That still doesn't explain who you are. What's your name."   
She heard the whistle of his breath leave his body. "Call me Damon."   
"Is that your name?"   
"It is this century."   
She let out a loose breath. This century? Either this guy was delusional, of   
course that went without saying, or he was some sort of vampire.   
"Okay...Damon. Where are we?"   
"At my home."   
Damnit! She wanted answers of to why she was here not these short stupid ones.   
She began to struggle against the chains again in earnest.   
"I don't know why all you slayers do this. I am not here to hurt you only to   
love you."   
"Sure you aren't."   
"I know what you're thinking. You don't need me, you have him. That, vampire."   
He spit the words out as if it were a name not to mention in polite society.   
"Well, I wasn't thinking that but ya, now that you mention it..."   
"He doesn't care about you, not the way I do. I would do anything for you."   
Still squinting up at the shadowy figure, she nodded. "Okay then, let me go."   
"I can never do that."   
"Won't you mean." She said it bitterly, and thought of Angel with longing.   
"He doesn't really love you, you know."   
She ignored him, focusing her thoughts only on him.   
Then her kidnapper was there, leaning down his warm breath tickling her ear.   
"I know he won't do things with you, that you want. I will. I'll dance with   
you."   
It had been him. Whoever this kidnapper was it was him from the Bronze. She   
sucked in her breath in realization. Then his lips were on her cheek, going   
lower to the hollow of her throat, and she couldn't fight him off. She twisted   
her head from left to right but couldn't evade his onslaught. She was screaming   
at him to stop. Screaming at him, screaming...   
The alarm clock was screaming at her. Buffy groaned rolling over in her half   
wakened state and slammed her hand down on the button. Laying in bed, she stared   
up at the ceiling remembering her dream from the night before. "Jesus," she   
muttered. It didn't seem like a dream. The images, the words exchanged, it felt   
real enough to have happened. Buffy looked down at her writs half expecting to   
see red marks, but was relieved to find none. Sighing once again, but this time   
in relief, she rolled over to get out of bed and froze. A single red rose was   
set across her pillow as if in a gentle caress.   
***   
Angel was to tired too even think when he finally was finished unpacking.   
Glancing at the clock it read 10:00am. He groaned and looked longingly at the   
bed. If he was home he would be asleep by now. 'I can't wait for this trip to be   
over.' he thought to himself in annoyance. Just when he thought he was finally   
going to get some sleep there was a brisk knock at the door.   
"Come in," he said his voice tight, while glaring daggers at the door.   
The door opened to reveal his Uncle John. Angel had to take a deep breath, and   
put an appropriate sneer on his face. Outside he was once again Angelus. Inside   
he felt like dying.   
"What do you want?"   
His Uncle smiled. "Temper, temper, Angelus, my boy."   
"I was just about to get some sleep."   
"Yes, well, this won't take long."   
Angel raised an eyebrow in expectency.   
"There are rumors about you having problems with the slayer, Im' a bit, shall we   
say, conconerned."   
Angel stilled. "What do you mean?" he asked this as casually as he could, but if   
he had been human his heart would have stopped.   
"Well, Angelus. I can't say I'm pleased. You've killed numerous people. Even a   
few slayers in your time. What's going on? You can't fight one girl? Kill her?"   
"It's not that simple. She has friends, I've tried..." He hated lying like this.   
Hated having to pretend. Money wasn't the real issue here. Neither were the   
passports, and identification. He could get those some where else if he wanted   
too. This was about confronting his Uncle all these years later. Having some   
connection with a family member. But it wasn't enough. Not enough of a reason to   
lie and pretent to be an evil killer that had died over a century ago. He should   
just rip out his uncle's throat. To hell with money, to hell with trying to have   
anything to do with him. And at that moment Angel knew he couldn't go through   
with this act. He had to confront his Uncle straight on.. He had to work out the   
hatred he felt towards him as Angel. This wasn't worth acting like he wanted to   
kill the one person who meant everything in the world to him...   
His Uncle's next words interrupted his thoughts. "I've considered sending some   
reinforcements. Some vampires I know that could take care of the job while you   
relax."   
"No!"   
His uncle gave him a surprised look. "Why Angelus, I'm surprised. One less thing   
you have to do. You know, relax get rid of your slayer problems, besides you can   
always get the next one."   
At that moment Angel did the only thing he could think of to save Buffy, the   
thing he hated to do. "I don't want you to send anyone. I want to do the job   
myself. I've just been toying with her. It won't be long now before she's a   
raving lunatic. Then I'll kill her." Angel turned away pretending to be absorbed   
by the bloodlust, and closed his eyes against his own voice.   
There was a short pause before John spoke again. "Well, Angelus, I didn't know   
it was so important to you. Of course you can kill the slayer." His voice was   
silky smooth. "Just don't let us wait so long. Your playing really can be a   
trifle to long nephew. Good night." He turned and left the room letting it click   
quietly behind him.   
Angel was left only with himself, disgusted at his Uncle that was his family,   
and disgusted at himself for having to play the part of a vicious killer.   
***   
"Giles you so need to hear this?" Buffy entered the library holding the rose in   
one hand. Giles glanced up from the book he was reading raising an eyebrow.   
"I'm assuming it's important, since you're here a half hour early. A phenomenal   
event actually."   
"Ha, ha. Giles this is important!"   
Giles adjusted his glasses and looked at the rose she was holding. "Something to   
do with that?'   
Buffy glanced down at the rose and then nodded. "I found it on my pillow this   
morning."   
Giles cast an amused look at her. "Ah, yes, very sweet of Angel."   
"It's not from him, Giles!"   
Giles sighed trying to be patient. "How do you know this Buffy?"   
"Because I took Angel to the airport yesterday. He's not even here."   
"The airport, good heavens where in the world would Angel be going?"   
"He's visiting his Uncle."   
Giles glanced at her in surprise. "He has an Uncle that's,"   
"Alive. Yes! Okay! Let's more past that, Giles I got a rose yesterday at the   
Bronze too by some anonymous person. And last night I had this awful dream..."   
Her voice trailed off.   
Giles nodded his encouragement to continue.   
"In my dream it seemed to be about who ever has given me the rose. He had   
kidnapped me and was keeping me some place. I don't know where, he said it was   
his home. Normally I wouldn't think anything of it, but it was really vivid   
Giles, you know like my dreams about the master."   
Giles rubbed his chin looking thoughtful. "Any other details?"   
Buffy thought for a moment. "Yes, he said his name was Demon, Damon, something   
like that.."   
Giles took a pen out of his pocket and began to jot down notes.   
Buffy raised an amused eyebrow. The ever efficient Giles, as always. "So, Giles,   
hello? What are we going to do?"   
He actually rolled his eyes at that moment. "I don't know Buffy. I'll make some   
calls. Lay off all right? In the mean time maybe you should stay at Willow's."   
Buffy stared at him in a little bit of astonishment. "Wow, Giles. Maybe you've   
been living with the American culture to long!"   
Giles watched her leave the library. 'Maybe I should make a nice trip back to   
Britain. That would be nice.' He smiled to himself at the thought and turned to   
his phone book. Looking up the first number he dialed, and waited for the other   
end to pick up.   
Buffy walked into the cafeteria and spotted Xander and Willow. She headed   
towards there table and sat down at the empty chair.   
Xander looked up with a big grin. "Hey Buffy! What's going on? "   
"I have news. Where's Cordy, and Oz?"   
"Cordy is at cheerleading practice." Xander said with pretend joy.   
"Band practice." Willow offered.   
"Well, Whatever, they don't really need to be here for this. I have this   
problem."   
"What is it Buffy? 'Cus you know maybe I should leave. Being a guy and all I   
might not understand what you're about to talk about. In fact I might not want   
to hear this. It could ruin every expectation I've ever had of a female..."   
"Xander, Shut up. I'm not talking about anything like that. "   
"Oh well in that case, I'm here for you Buff!"   
Buffy and Willow exchanged glances.   
"What's the problem Buffy?" Willow asked with concern.   
"There's this guy. And I think he's following me around. He broke into my house   
last night and left a rose on my pillow."   
Xander gave her a skeptical look. "A rose? Okay, Buffy, I know that's a sick and   
twisted thing for Angel to do, but...."   
"It's not from Angel, he's not here. Why does everyone keep assuming it's   
Angel?"   
"Not here? Where in the world would Angel go? I mean I can't picture how many   
bed and breakfast's would take someone like that..."   
Buffy tossed a dirty look in Xander's direction.   
"He's at his Uncle's." Willow announced cheerfully.   
Xander's eyes widened slightly. "He has an Uncle.."   
"Shut up Xander!"   
Xander looking slightly baffled said, "What? What did I say?"   
"Come on guys this is serious. I have some sicko out there."   
Xander smirked. "A sicko, who's sending you roses. I don't know Buffy, I think   
they should lock him up!"   
"Xander! Haven't you ever seen any of those movies? Fatal Attraction? Fear?"   
"Or in the Hellmouth's case, Bride of the Devil?" Xander offered.   
"Xander! This is serious!"   
Xander coincided. "All right, all right. What do you want us to do? Find out who   
it is and demand him not to send roses any more?"   
Willow shook her head warningly. "Xander..."   
He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I meant that seriously, really."   
Willow spoke "You can stay at my house Buffy."   
She nodded. "That's what I was going to do. Thanks Willow."   
"Or you can stay at my house Buffy! I won't mind!"   
Buffy shot Xander another dirty look. "I got to book to class guys. I'll see you   
tonight Willow."   
As she got up to walk away Xander called after her. "Hey Buffy, my house, the   
offer still stands!"   
Buffy ignored him, and Willow slapped him playfully on the arm.   
Please tell me what you think of this so far.   
Comments? Send too AutumnSun@aol.com   
Get me back to Angel of the Night!   
Get me outta here period! 


End file.
